Basketball Bumblers
| nextepisode= }} Basketball Bumblers is the second part of the third episode of The Scooby & Scrappy Doo Puppy Hour, later repackaged as the second part of the third episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series). Premise It's Shaggy's Shieks against the Slam Dunkers in a basketball game. It seems though, that the Slam Dunkers have a secret weapon: electronic gym shoes. Synopsis At a Teen Center a basketball game is being held against the Shaggy's Shieks and the Slam Dunkers. The Shieks aren't sure if they can beat the muscular Dunkers and the Dunkers have a secret weapon. They're wearing electronic sneakers that are being controlled by Big Ed in the basement with a video game. At the start of the match, the Slam Dunker captain made a big leap and effortlessly scored two points right away. Next, Shaggy made a shot, but a Dunker sat in the basket and catches the ball and the Dunkers play hot potato with the Shieks. The Shieks were unable to keep up with the Dunkers score 33 to 0 in the first half. Scooby and Scrappy know something is wrong and they and Shaggy head for the Shieks locker room to come up with a plan. Scooby spies on two of the Dunkers with one noticing something wrong with his electronic sneakers and leaves to get another pair from Big Ed in the basement. Scooby reports this to Shaggy and Scrappy and they all head down to investigate. They see Big Ed gloating about his video game controller and they get an idea with janitor supplies. Shaggy wears a janitors uniform, Scrappy hides in the cart and Scooby as the mop. Shaggy tells Scrappy to grab the machine while he distracts Big Ed. Shaggy starts using Scooby like a mop, but Big Ed sees through their trick, but Scrappy slams a bucket on his head and runs with the machine. When they try to escape using the cart, Scooby held the machine that slammed into the top of a door they passed, causing it to break in two. Despite this, Big Ed states that he can still control the Slam Dunkers with one half and escapes. Fortunately Scrappy gets an idea with the other half. At the second half, Big Ed uses his half of the video game to run circles around the Shieks, but Scrappy uses his half to control Shaggy and Scooby now wearing their own electronic sneakers and they make two points. When the Dunkers get the ball, Scrappy controls Scooby who blocks their shot and flies with the ball to the Shielks goal and repeatedly dives into the goal scoring until the score is tied. Unfortunately, Scrappy's half short-circuits rendering the sneakers useless, but despite this, Scooby and Shaggy steal the ball from the Dunkers and scores earning the win. The Dunkers couldn't believe they lost and Scrappy tells them cheaters never prosper. Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Slam Dunkers ** Slam Dunkers captain * Big Ed Other characters: * Shaggy's Shieks * Spectators * Referee * Commentator Locations * Teen Center ** Gym ** Locker room ** Basement Objects * Electronic sneakers * Basketball * Remote-control video game * Mop * Bucket * Soap Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Cast Notes/trivia * Despite working for the Fearless Detective Agency, this episode keeps Shaggy as a teen still, so he must be at least eighteen or nineteen. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Scrappy complains how easy the Slam Dunkers got the first goal, the fur on his head is the same brand of brown as Scooby's. * Shaggy is suddenly wearing his usual clothes by the end of the game despite there not being any time for him to change. (This could be one for the section immediately below this.) Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The scoreboard says "Shaggy Shieks", instead of Shaggy's Shieks. * When the captain of the Slam Dunkers can't believe the Shaggy's Shieks won, Scrappy calls him Big Ed, who was the one who was secretly helping them win. Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Field of Screams DVD set released by Warner Home Video May 13, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 episodes